


Making memories

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: It's a cold day in Vancouver and their dogs love it.





	Making memories

**Author's Note:**

> For onehotmama199 who suggested the first line.

"But it's 15° out there, Jared!" Jensen says, incredulous.

Jared just smiles, eyes on the dogs running around in the new-fallen snow in their backyard. "They think it's fun. Look at them. They're fine."

"Your gigantic mutt might be fine but... Shit, I can't see Icarus anymore." He's in the hall within seconds, frantically pulling on his boots. "Oh God, I should have put the neon collar on him! He's all white! If he gets buried in the snow I'll never find him again!"

Two strong arms grab him from behind and pull him back to the window. "Jensen, relax. He's there. Look! He's having the time of his life. Don't spoil it for him."

Sure enough, there he is, bouncing around Sadie like a cotton ball on a string. "But..."

"I know it's hard," Jared says soothingly, "but you have to face that's he's growing up. He's not your little baby anymore, he can do things for himself."

"Funny." Jensen slaps at him but he can't help smiling a little. "He's just so small, you know. And..." He looks at the dog and sighs. "He kinda is my baby." 

He turns to glare at Jared, daring him to make fun of him but Jared's eyes are on his own dog, jumping around like an overgrown puppy. His face is wistful, eyes a little sad. 

"Yeah, I know," he says. "She's my baby girl."

They stand quiet for a while, watching their 'kids' have fun in the snow. Finally Jensen turns to Jared and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll make hot chocolate if you dry off the dogs."

Jared smiles and nods, reaching for the porch door. "Deal."

Jensen's halfway to the kitchen when a snowball hits him straight on the back of his head, icecold and dripping.

By the time they finally huddle under a blanket to drink their hot chocolate they're both flushed and sweaty with freezing toes and fingers and their wet clothes left lying in a bundle on the bathroom floor.


End file.
